


Daydreams

by flamewarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Fantasy, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-02
Updated: 2005-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/flamewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny gets an eyeful and her mind goes into overdrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

She couldn't stop thinking about it. Ever since she'd seen them together in that hidden alcove near the Ravenclaw dorm rooms, dark and pale pressed close together, as close as they could get, they were all she could think about.

Her mind drifted in Charms, her eyes glazed over in Potions and during History of Magic her head dropped to rest on her arms and she gave herself over completely to her fantasies. At the end of those lessons she walked with a fluid grace and swinging gait aided by the slide of wetness on her thighs, dripping from her bare crotch.

The visions and sensations in her mind's eye are filthy, dirty, make her hot with shame and arousal.

She sees herself, naked, lying back onto pale, bare skin, a hard cock pressing against her arse-crack, strong arms pinning her arms down from the shoulder, perfectly manicured hands holding her thighs apart while black hair waves over her head, a hot cock in her cunt, tan hands around her throat, constricting her breathing.

She sees herself, wearing just a school skirt and a bra, hair tied back, wrists bound to her own thighs with leather straps, head held up by jeans-clad legs beneath her shoulders, a pink cock fucking her mouth, a darker cock fucking her arse, two sets of pink lips meeting, tongues tangling above her back when they fill her up with their come.

She thinks about finding them, owling them, saying she's seen them, demanding to have her fantasies fulfilled in payment for not telling, and she feels filthier than ever. She thinks Harry's friendship should mean more to her than that, to be risked, sacrificed for the sake of the heat rushing through her. But she's tired of her own fingers, and she thinks that one day, one day soon, she just might.


End file.
